Segunda oportunidad
by Michael Night
Summary: Luego de enterarse de la relación de Matt y Sora, y de otros de sus amigos, Tai intenta asimilar lo ocurrido, pero una extraña melodía, extraños sucesos con los digimon y su nuevo estilo de vida, harán que sea muy difícil comprender todo, y por si fuera poco la magia invade el digimundo, por lo que contará con nuevos nuevos aliados y tal vez un nuevo comienzo.
1. Cap I La melodía de la premonición

Cap. I La melodía de la premonición

27 de diciembre de 2001

Era una noche clara con un silencio apacible y acogedor, eran las 3:17 a.m., cuando la figura de un joven de 14 años abrió la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua, luego de tomar agua se dirigió a la sala, se sentía extraño, era la tercera noche que no podía dormir. Tai Kamiya se sentía confundido, no se explicaba que le estaba pasando.

Sus noches de insomnio y confusión habían comenzado el 24 de diciembre, poco antes del concierto de su amigo Matt Ishida. Se dirigía tras bambalinas para desear buena suerte a Matt en su concierto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Sora Takenouchi. Sora se encontraba parada frente a la puerta que daba hacia los camerinos con un regalo en sus brazos y su expresión denotaba nerviosismo.

Tai se acercó a ella, Sora al percatarse de la presencia de Tai se sintió incómoda, no sabía qué hacer. Luego de darse cuenta de la situación y de lo que Sora planeaba hacer, Tai apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga y la alentó a entrar para que le diera el regalo a Matt, ella agradecida por el gesto de Tai, entró decidida a ver a Matt.

Este recuerdo había estado haciendo presencia en la memoria de Tai desde entonces, haciendo imposible que conciliara el sueño.

-_Que rayos me pasa_-pensaba Tai para sí mismo-_porque no puedo dormir, hace tres días que eso pasó, porque no puedo olvidarlo_-posó sus manos encima de su cabeza y apretando los dientes en señal de desesperación- _que diantres necesito hacer para borrar de mi mente todo esto_-al mismo tiempo comenzaba a llorar en silencio para no despertar a sus padres y a su hermana- _por favor, por favor, que alguien me ayude-decir susurrando- quiero olvidar todo esto, quiero que todo esto termine, ya no quiero sentir ese dolor en mi pecho cuando los veo, por favor, por favor…_-continuo llorando, tratando de no hacer ruido. Luego de un rato de estar sentado llorando, se levantó y volvió a su cuarto con los ojos vidriosos, de pronto como en el silencio de la noche, se empezó a escuchar el dulce sonido de una flauta, Tai levantó la cabeza al oír la música, cosa extraña, ¿música a las 4 de la mañana?, muy raro. Se dirigió a la terraza del apartamento y abrió la puerta, salió para oír mejor, pero el sonido era lejano y poco a poco se desvanecía en el viento hasta que ya no se escuchó más, regresó a su habitación, se acostó y trató de conciliar del sueño, y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

Eran las 7:47 de la mañana, cuando Tai despertó más tranquilo, todavía faltaba un rato antes de que la alarma sonara, pero él se levantó y se cambió sus ropas de dormir por una ropa más cómoda, la cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una playera blanca con una franja azul y unos tenis blancos con franjas negras. Mientras se cambiaba, vino a su mente la dulce melodía de la flauta, no sabía porque, pero el solo hecho de recordar la música, lo tranquilizaba. Salió de su cuarto con dirección a la sala, al llegar su madre se sorprendió verlo despierto y cambiado tan temprano: _Oye hijo, te sientes bien_-preguntó su madre muy extrañada, _Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?_-respondió Tai-¿_acaso tengo algo raro en la cara?; No, no es eso, es que últimamente te has estado levantando muy temprano y tienes aspecto de que no has dormido bien-_decía su madre mientras preparaba el desayuno. _No te preocupes, no es nada, creo que es el exceso de ejercicio que hago cuando voy a jugar con mis amigos-_contestó Tai, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pues no quería que su madre se enterara de lo que había estado sucediendo las últimas noches. _Bueno si tú lo dices, ahora lávate las manos para que desayunes y de paso despierta a tu padre que por estar viendo el boxeo a noche se desveló. Está bien-_decía Tai se levantaba del sofá y despertaba a su padre.

El reloj marcó las 11:00 a.m. y Tai decidió salir a caminar, pues no se sentía cómodo en su casa. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, recordó nuevamente el sonido de la flauta, lo cual le hizo preguntarse de dónde provenía ese dulce sonido y quien tocaba la flauta a muy altas horas de la madruga. Todo esto lo terminó llevando a un parque situado a unas 10 cuadras de su casa. Al darse cuenta de ello, se dio cuenta de que había caminado muy lejos de su casa, era un parque que poco frecuentaba, por lo que decidió sentarse a la sombra de uno de los árboles y descansar un poco, y ahí permaneció sentado a la sombra del árbol largo rato pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el concierto del 24 de diciembre, sin darse cuenta de que se acercaron a él 2 jóvenes tomados de la mano. -_Se puede saber que hacer sentado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte-_preguntó el joven rubio. Al oírlo Tai levantó la mirada y se encontró con la joven pareja que lo tenía pensando largo rato. Eran Matt y Sora que se encontraban paseando por la ciudad. -_Y bien, puedes responder o ¿te comió la lengua el gato?_-preguntó Matt con impaciencia. -_Nada, solo caminaba, me cansé y encontré este lugar para descansar y creo que mi mente se fue a las nubes_-decía Tai mientras se levantaba del sitio donde estaba sentado-_pero y ustedes que hacen aquí_. -_Sora y yo decidimos salir a pasear por ser un bello día, fuimos a desayunar, luego a comer un helado, y mientras caminábamos al cine te vimos aquí sentado_-respondía Matt mientras miraba a Sora, la cual se encontraba muy sonriente. Al ver esto Tai comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de impotencia, tal vez de celos, enojo, u otra sensación, pero estaba muy seguro, y comenzó a apretar su puño con fuerza y con ganas de no estar ahí y olvidar todo. -_Oye Tai, ¿qué hiciste ayer, porque te marcamos para que nos acompañaras a un día de campo, fue muy divertido, pero no respondiste ningunas de nuestras llamadas o mensajes?_-preguntaba Sora que soltó la mano de Matt y enredó sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Matt con una sonrisa en su cara. Tai sintió un golpe duro en el pecho, giro su cabeza con furia y estaba a punto de gritar algo con mucha ira, pero como por arte de magia apareció, ahí estaba de nuevo, el sonido dulce y relajante de la flauta, al escucharlo, Tai levantó la cabeza con asombro y comenzó a girarla buscando el lugar de donde provenía -_Tai, ¿qué te pasa?_-Pregunto Sora extrañada. -_Si actúas raro, no es que no lo hagas, pero hoy más de lo normal_-decía Matt con cara de preocupación. -_Nada, no me pasa nada, sólo escuche que alguien está tocando una flauta -_respondía Tai intentado detectar de dónde provenía el sonido. -_Flauta, oye amigo te encuentras bien, yo sólo escucho los pájaros, los carros y a los niños que juegas, nadie está tocando una flauta cercas de aquí_-decía Matt muy preocupado por su amigo. -_Enserio, creo que fue mi imaginación_-respondía Tai con cara de despistado-_creo que ya no veré películas hasta muy noche. Tienes razón_-decía Matt. -_Matt, debemos irnos, sino se nos hará tarde para la película y ya vez que hoy es el estreno, y no quiero perdérmela-_interrumpía Sora con cara de impaciencia. _Cierto, se me había olvidado-_respondió Matt-_bueno Tai, ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego. -Sí, está bien, nos vemos chicos-_contestaba Tai.

Al decir esto, la joven pareja se alejaba caminando abrazados, ante esta escena, Tai sentía en su interior un gran impotencia y coraje. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regresó a su casa con paso lento, y paulatinamente aumentaba la velocidad hasta que comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo con lágrimas en sus ojos; -_Ahora lo sé_-decía Tai para sí mismo mientras corría-_me gusta Sora, me enamoré de ella, sin darme cuenta, y ahora está con Matt, que rayos debo hacer ahora_- en el rostro de Tai se notaba una gran tristeza y amargura por todo lo que sucedió, así continuó corriendo por las calles de Tokio son un lugar en específico al cual dirigirse.

Continuará.


	2. Cap II La visión de una nueva batalla

Cap. II. La visión de una nueva batalla.

Corría, corría, como si no hubiera un mañana, Tai se encontraba extremadamente confundido, ahora lo sabía, sí, sabía la razón por la cual no podía dormir, estaba celoso y enojado de que Sora, su mejor amiga, de la cual se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, se encontraba saliendo con su mejor amigo Matt. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué debía hacer?, Sora y Matt ahora son novios, como darles la cara ahora que sabía sus sentimientos hacia Sora, no lo sabía, estaba demasiado confundido.

Por otro lado, Matt y Sora caminaban muy abrazados con dirección al cine, en un cálido y afectuoso silencio, que se vio interrumpido por la pregunta de Sora:

–_Oye Matt, ¿tú crees que Tai se encuentre bien? _–decía Sora.

–_Sí, estará bien_ –contestó Matt –_ya sabes que es de esas personas que son muy exageradas en su personalidad._

–_Eso espero _–dijo Sora algo preocupada –_porque lo note muy raro y extremadamente serio y pensativo, espero que esté bien._

En eso Matt se detuvo y volviéndose hacia Sora la miró de frente hacia sus ojos con una expresión en su cara que denotaba mucha seriedad le puso las manos en los hombros, ella le quedo viendo en silencio algo sorprendida por lo sucedido, se quedaron viendo durante unos segundo hasta que Matt rompió el silencio y le dijo:

–_No te preocupes Sora, él estará bien _–dijo Matt con mucha tranquilidad –_recuerda que él es un chico fuerte, sabrá cómo salir adelante y solucionar sus problemas, además es nuestro amigo, si algo le pasa estaremos ahí para ayudarlo en cualquiera que sea su problema._

–_Supongo que tienes razón –_dijo Sora un poco más tranquila.

–_Claro que la tengo _–dijo Matt con una sonrisa en su cara para alegrar a su novia –_será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos perderemos el estreno de la película._

–_Tienes razón, es mejor correr para llegar a tiempo_ –dijo Sora con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Después los dos rieron juntos y Sora le dio a su novio un beso en la mejilla y salieron corriendo con dirección al cine.

Por otro lado, Tai continuaba corriendo a más no poder por las calles de Tokio, se sentía impotente ante lo que pasaba frente a él, no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía furioso consigo mismo por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde, porque ahora la chica que le robó el corazón, se encontraba felizmente saliendo con otro chico, el cual es su mejor amigo, en ese instante la lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y sus mejillas, sin poder detenerse.

El simple hecho de recordar la escena de verlos juntos y sonrientes lo impulsó a correr con más intensidad, no importaba hacía donde sólo quería correr sin más.

Luego de largo rato de estar corriendo, llego a la torre de Tokio, se detuvo, estaba muy cansado de correr, pero quería continuar corriendo hasta desaparecer, sin embargo eso no era posible.

Caminó hasta un banco cercano y se sentó, se encontraba muy cansado no sólo de correr, sino también de llorar, y no encontraba respuestas para sus crecientes problemas emocionales.

Confundido de cómo actuar enfrente de sus amigos de ahora en adelante, se quedó largo rato pensando, en qué hacer frente a esta situación ante la cual no encontraba respuesta. En ese como por arte de magia y como si él lo hubiera deseado, se empezó a escuchar de nuevo el sonido que tanto le había gustado, el sonido de esa flauta, solo que ahora era más claro y más fuerte que antes.

Se puso de pie intentando descubrir de dónde provenía el sonido que tanta paz y curiosidad le provocaba, comenzó a caminar como si algo, tal vez el sonido, lo impulsara a caminar, caminó alrededor del parque en búsqueda del sonido, pero no se percibía un lugar específico de dónde provenía el sonido, en eso, decidió subir a la torre de Tokio, no entendía porque, pero algo le decía que al subir encontraría lo que buscaba, al llegar al mirador el sonido era más intenso que nunca, miró a todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, no había nadie, pero él seguía escuchando el sonido de la flauta, que por momentos se intensificaba, pero al ver que el mirador se encontraba completamente vacío, comenzó a reír y dijo:

–_Creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loco-_dijo Tai con una sonrisa y cara de incredulidad, a lo que dio media vuelta con la intención de bajar del mirador de la torre.

De repente, comenzó a escuchar que la melodía de la flauta se intensificaba e inundaba todo el lugar y al mismo tiempo se escuchaban voces de hombres gritando, de monstruos rugiendo y sonidos de espadas chocando, se volvió a voltear en dirección del paisaje y se encontró con una paisaje en llamas, el cielo enrojecido, por todo el horizonte se encontraban soldados peleando entre sí, además criaturas extrañas, que le parecían familiares.

–_Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco _– exclamo Tai mientras se frotaba los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

Tai se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la torre de Tokio, sino en una pradera donde había montones de cadáveres no sólo de hombres, sino también de extrañas creaturas que le resultaban familiares, su mente comenzó a llenarse de preguntas como: ¿dónde estaba?, ¿qué lugar era este?, ¿cómo llegó hasta ahí?, ¿quién lo trajo? Y la más importante ¿cómo iba a salir de ese lugar y volver a casa?, luego de varios minutos de estar pensando, comenzó a caminar con cierto temor en busca de ayuda y respuestas, caminó largo rato sin percance alguno, y cosa más extraña, además de los cadáveres, no se había topado con nadie vivo hasta ese momento. Luego de largo rato de caminar, llegó a lo que parecía ser una fortaleza que acababa de ser atacada, se encontraba en llamas, en el piso había montones de cadáveres que le provocaban temor de que alguno fingiera estar muerto, se levantara y lo atacara.

Prosiguió su camino, más asustado que antes, pues se notaba que alguien había atacado ese lugar, caminó hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser un castillo, pero gran parte de él se encontraba incendiado y en ruinas.

En eso, del castillo salió disparado un cuerpo y cayó frente a Tai y del cuerpo salió frente a él una figura extraña como una llamarada negra con ojos color verde con pupilas y boca color sangre, de sus ojos se desprendía lo que parecía ser llamas negras, la cual sonrió y dijo:

-_Vaya con que finalmente decides aparecer caballero, pensaba que te encontrabas muerto o te habías dado por vencido luego de destruir el templo, y por lo que veo, traes contigo un aliado digimon –_dijo la sombra.

Tai se quedó en estado de shock, no sabía que decir, el miedo lo invadía, en eso la voz de alguien responde a la sombra:

–_Porque iba a hacerlo, destruiste el templo, pero no a mí, porque mientras yo respire, detendré cualquier intento que hagas destruir a los humanos y de controlar la magia que poseemos, además mi nuevo amigo al igual que yo no nos rendimos tan fácilmente – _Exclamó una voz de tras de él, que notaba cansancio, pero mucha firmeza y determinación.

Tai volteó su cabeza y se encontró con un guerrero, que se encontraba listo para enfrentar a la extraña sombra, el guerrero era alto, portaba una armadura roja y negra detallada con figuras plateadas, su escudo era redondo y plateado y en el centro del escudo un emblema con la figura de un fénix que extendía sus alas, también en el emblema, la figura de un lobo corriendo y finalmente la de un dragón dispuesto a atacar, la armadura y el escudo mostraban los rasgos de la ardua batalla que el guerrero había sostenido, y además portaba una espada dorada con tres cristales incrustados en ella, a su lado un extraño digimon, era grande, de algún modo le parecía familiar, su nombre era victorygreymon.

–_Sólo porque trajiste a los virus digimons y a las creaturas del tártaro no significa que nos hayas vencido_-exclamó el guerrero de la espada dorada.

–_Es cierto –_dijo Victorygreymon –_tal vez hayas robado la magia del digimundo, pero no nuestra voluntad de pelear, ni la habilidad de digievolucionar, por lo que mientras podamos digievolucionar y podamos luchar, recuperaremos lo que es nuestro y no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya_

–_Un segundo dijo virus digimons_-exclamó Tai con gran asombro-_pero cómo es posible esto, eso explica porque me resultan tan familiares, pero ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?, ¿por qué hay digimon en este lugar?_-decía Tai muy confundido.

Pero ni la sombra, ni el guerrero ni el digimon lo oyeron. Tai se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser una guerra. En ese instante comenzó a gritar y mover las manos para llamar su atención del guerrero o de la sombra y así obtener respuestas a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno parecía hacerle caso.

De repente, el guerrero y victorygreymon se lanzaron de frente a la extraña sombra, la cual bloqueó el ataque y comenzó una luchar formidable.

Tai únicamente observaba la batalla con gran asombro donde ninguno de los combatientes cedía entre sí. Tai observó la batalla durante largo rato sin saber qué decir o qué pensar de todo esto, se encontraba atónito y no sabía qué hacer, muchas preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su mente, pero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y saber dónde estaba y qué pasaba exactamente. Uno de los ataques de los combatientes cayó cerca de donde se encontraba, que hizo que Tai cayera , al ver esto, Tai comenzó a correr lejos de la batalla, pero ésta parecía que la estuviera siguiendo.

-_No importa que tanto se esfuercen tú y tus aliados, no podrán evitar que consuma y controle toda la magia de este mundo. Ya lo hice con el digimundo y ahora tu mundo es el siguiente-_exclamó arrogantemente la sombra. –_Ya te lo dije, mientras yo siga respirando, seguiré frustrando tus planes-_respondió el guerrero con gran firmeza.

–_Ah, sí _–dijo seriamente la sombra –_eso está por verse mi querido enemigo –_en ese instante la sombra emitió un oscuro brillo y lanzó lejos al guerrero.

El caballero fue derribado y cayó al suelo con gran fuerza, lo cual parecía que la sombra ganaba la batalla, de pronto la sombra recibió un ataque proveniente de victorygreymon.

–_Parece que te has olivado de mí_ –dijo victorygreymon –_recuerda que yo también soy tu oponente._

–_No, no me he olvidado de tu presencia victorygreymon, pero tú al que ese guerrero no son rivales para mi gran poder –_y la sombra lanzó un rayo que impacto de lleno contra victorygremon e hizo que se estrellara en una colina cercana.

-_lo ven no pueden vencerme-_dijo la sombra mientras reía.

Victorygreymon se incorporó de nuevo y le lanzó un ataque, que la sombra esquivó de manera rápida y se dirigió a victorygreymon, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su espada, pero el poder de la sombra se acrecentaba y hacía retroceder a victorygreymon.

–_Vaya se nota que eres fuerte, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué tan fuerte eres en realidad? _–exclamó la sombra.

Acto seguido concentró su poder para atacar, pero recibió un nuevo un ataque, esta vez era el guerrero que se había recuperado del golpe anterior.

– _¿Con que aun sigues vivo, no?_ –Dijo la sombra –_veamos hasta donde son capaces de llegar._

Dicho esto, arremetió contra el guerrero y victorygreymon, los cuales frenaban y esquivaba los ataques de la sombra, y cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, contraatacaban, pero les resultaba difícil, la batalla se tornaba más ardua y el guerrero y victorygreymon, estaban exhaustos por las batallas previas, pero necesitaban detenerlo sin importar el precio. Sin embargo, la sombra parecía estar disfrutando la pelea, porque con cada ataque que recibía y lanzaba parecía estar ahogado en la sensación de la batalla, hasta que con una maniobra atrapó al guerrero con una especie de tentáculo y lo electocutó hasta que explotó, luego lo arrojó al suelo a tan solo unos metros de donde Tai miraba el combate, después como relámpago atravesó a victorygreymon que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo soltó lentamente y cayó al suelo, pero al caer se desvanecía poco a poco y comenzó a reír con locura, y volteo en dirección donde el guerrero había caído, que yacía sin reaccionar.

De pronto tomó impulso y se dejó caer en picada en dirección del caballero que no reaccionaba. Tai al ver esto se acercó corriendo al caballero y comenzó a gritarle para que despertara, pero conseguía nada. En eso la extraña sombra estando a pocos metros del guerrero exclamó:

-_Que les parece, ni el gran caballero Koragg ni victorygreymon, fueron capaces de detenerme, tal parece que no existe un enemigo formidable que sea capaz de divertirme_-al terminar de decir esto comenzó a reír a fuertes carcajadas.

La sombra tomó la forma de una lanza negra en dirección del guerrero, Tai levantó la vista en dirección de la sombra que descendía a gran velocidad y con gran poder, en ese momento, Tai notó que del guerrero emanaba una luz dorada, parecía que el guerrero reaccionaba, en ese instante el guerrero se puso de pie y tomó su espada que empezaba a emitir un gran brillo dorado y exclamó con fuerte voz

-¡_Yo…yo… jamás me daré por vencido frente a seres oscuros como tú!_-y levantó su espada en dirección de la sombra, antes de que lo atravesara y la impactó de frente.

Del tremendo choque de la sombra y la espada de luz del guerrero, se expandió una ráfaga de luz y una onda de impacto fuertísima que inundó el lugar, Tai se cubrió la cara por la luz y la onda de impacto lo lanzó lejos, emitiendo un gran grito que se perdía en el viento.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Cap III De vuelta a la realidad

Cap. III De vuelta a la realidad

Lo último que recuerda es el choque de la espada del luz del guerrero, y de la sombra que caía en picada, de ahí en más, todo se tornó blanco y con un gran silencio alrededor.

Poco después, se escuchaba la voz de alguien, pero esta parecía muy lejana, no sabía qué era o qué decía y poco a poco se escuchaba con mayor claridad

–_Jovencito, __Jovencito, __jovencito despierte por favor, por favor joven despierte_- decía la voz de un hombre con uniforme de guardia –_Joven despierte por favor, ya es hora de cerrar el mirador, tiene que irse, por favor despierte –_

En eso Tai abrió los ojos, y cuál fue su sorpresa que se encontraba acostado en uno de los bancos del mirador

–_Ah, lo siento mucho _-decía Tai mientras bostezaba – _¿qué fue lo que pasó? _–preguntó Tai al guardia.

–_Nada, sólo que ya casi es hora de cerrar el mirador y usted estaba dormido aquí y tenía que despertarlo _–respondió el guardia.

–_Ah, muchas gracias, por cierto ¿qué hora es? _–preguntó de nuevo Tai.

–_Son casi las 6 de la tarde_-respondió el guardia – _¿por qué? –_

Las seis de la tarde, Tai estaba en problemas, su madre lo mataría si llegaba tarde a cenar, así que, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr con rumbo al elevador, pero el guardia le detuvo y le comenzó a gritar:

– ¡_Joven espere, olvida usted algo!_-con eso Tai regresó de nuevo a donde estaba el guardia para ver lo que había olvidado, pero cosa extraña, haciendo memoria de las cosas, no traía nada con él.

Al llegar con el guardia, éste le entrego un objeto extraño, parecía una daga negra con forma de media luna, pero tenía orificios pequeños y no tenía filo, parecía rota, y tenía más aspecto de algo así como un objeto de decoración o un accesorio de un disfraz. Tai se la regresa al guardia y le dice:

–_Esto no es mío, creo que se equivocó de persona_ –dijo Tai, a lo que el guardia responde

–_No, si es de usted, porque usted lleva toda la tarde acostado en ese banco y hoy no hubo gente, aparte de usted, en el mirador, por eso es obvio que le pertenece _–y le entrega nuevamente la daga a Tai, este muy incrédulo, la acepta de nuevo confiando en la palabra del guardia y se la guarda en la bolsa de su abrigo y toma el camino de regreso a casa.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, Tai no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en ese extraño sueño, porque Tai lo consideraba un sueño, pero lo que Tai no se explicaba era el hecho que despertara acostado en un banco, porque hasta donde recordaba estaba de pie en el mirador de la torre, así que un montón de preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su mente ¿cómo terminó acostado?, ¿en qué momento se acostó? Nada de esto tenía sentido, además ¿cuál era el significado de todo esto? Si este sueño significaba algo cualquiera que fuera su significado, ¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué ahora? Todas estas preguntas lo tenían muy confundido, de por sí tenía el inconveniente con sus amigos, ahora pareja, no necesitaba más problemas que eso.

Tan absorto que estaba en sus pensamientos, que se detuvo, se quedó pensando largo rato sobre el sueño que había tenido, y nuevas preguntas surgieron en su mente, ¿cuál es la relación que tiene él con el sueño?, y no únicamente él, ¿cuál es la relación de ese sueño y los digimons, porque esa sombra hablaba de conquistar y controlar la magia del digimundo, ¿acaso en el digimundo existe la magia, y se existe por qué cuando estuvieron en el digimundo se manifestó y por qué hasta ahora nunca se ha mostrado la magia o su origen, será como dijo la extraña sombra que absorbió la magia del digimundo y por eso el digimundo ya no existe rastro alguno de magia? Eran preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Tai.

El cielo se comenzó a nublar, se escuchaban tronidos y el cielo se iluminaba con los rayos, pero eso no interrumpía a Tai de su reflexión.

El cielo se oscureció más, hasta que finalmente comenzó a llover, era una de esas lluvias suaves en forma de brisa, al notar que comenzaba a llover, Tai salió de sus pensamientos, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para no mojarse demasiado. La intensidad de la lluvia aumentó, por lo que Tai debió refugiarse debajo de un toldo de un centro comercial

–_Vaya momento para empezar a llover_ –dijo Tai –_ ya de por si esto es malo desaparecer si decir nada y ahora voy tarde para cenar, y por si fuera poco, ahora tengo que esperar a que se calme un poco la lluvia para regresar a casa, creo que hoy no fue mi día de suerte._

Durante un largo rato Tai permaneció refugiado de la lluvia pensando en que poner de pretexto por haber desaparecido durante toda la tarde, mientras miraba la cielo pensando en qué cosas decirle a su madre, una persona lo observaba desde dentro del centro comercial, lo observaba con mucho detalle como si lo estuviera vigilando, esta persona no le apartaba la vista de encima, se encontraba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

–_Así que tú eres a quien estaba buscando _–dijo esta persona –_no pareces la gran cosa, sin embargo como eres el elegido del valor, representas un gran problema para el amo, sólo debo encargarme de ti antes de que los elementos despierten y te encuentren _–terminó por reír entre dientes y se alejó de Tai.

El reloj marcó las 9:00 p.m. y Tai llegó corriendo al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, lo sabía, estaba seguro de que su madre lo mataría por desaparecer toda la tarde y llegar tarde a cenar, así que sin más, subió las escaleras hasta que llegó al piso donde vivía y abrió la puerta de su casa, pero no lo recibió nadie, estaba oscuro, le pareció extraño todo, pero lo ignoró así que encendió la luz de la cocina y encontró una nota que decía que sus padres y su hermana habían salido a una fiesta y como él no llegó a tiempo, no lo llevaron.

–_Vaya por ahora estoy salvado, pero creo mañana tendré muchos problemas_ –dijo Tai al leer la nota que su madre le dejó en la cocina.

A Tai no le importó mucho que no llevaran, calentó la cena que le dejó su madre, se la comió, lavó la loza sucia y la guardo, fue a ducharse y luego adormir, se sentía cansado y muy confundido por el extraño sueño que tuvo en el mirador, y aún más la extraña daga que, aseguraba guardia del mirador, le pertenecía, la sacó de su abrigo la observó detenidamente y notó que estaba hueca, así que no era un arma real, una imitación, pero quién se la dio y por qué.

–_Hoy fue un día muy extraño_ –dijo Tai –_espero no estar volviéndome loco de verdad_

–_Tai, Tai _–decía una voz que resultaba familiar

– _¡¿Huh?! –_dijo Tai sorprendido – _¿Qué? ¿Quién es?_

Buscó el lugar de donde provenía la voz hasta que lo vio en la computadora, era su amigo Agumón, que se encontraba junto con Gennai en la pantalla, Tai se acercó muy contento de poder ver a su amigo.

–_Agumón _–dijo Tai con mucha emoción –_te echaba de menos, espero con ansias la fiesta de año nuevo, donde nos reuniremos nuevamente todo el grupo y disfrutar._

–_Si yo también –_dijo agumón con mucho entusiasmo

En eso Gennai detuvo los saltos de agumón, se notaba serio y en su rostro veía que tenía algo urgente que decir.

–_Tai tenemos un problema_ –dijo Gennai con mucha seriedad –_hemos detectado que últimamente muchos digimons han desaparecido, y no tenemos pistas, rastro o idea de donde pudieran estar._

– _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que muchos digimons han desaparecido? _–Dijo Tai con tono de preocupación -_¿acaso no están en la ciudad del inicio?_

–_No _–contestó Gennai –_sabemos que desaparecieron, pero no sabemos a dónde. Ahora, la razón por la cual te contactamos, es porque los digimons que han estado desapareciendo son del tipo virus, y por si fuera poco hace dos días también los digihuevos comenzaron a desaparecer también._

– _¿qué los digihuevos también?_ –dijo Tai muy exaltado –_pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en el digimundo?_

–_No lo sé _–dijo Gennai –_pero debe haber una explicación, pero por ahora no tenemos idea de cuál pueda ser._

– _¿y qué es lo que puedo hacer?_ –Dijo Tai tratando de ser positivo

–_Por ahora necesito que mantengas esto en secreto _–dijo Gennai–_no sabemos todavía a qué nos enfrentamos, sólo necesito que busques a Izzy y le informes de lo que está sucediendo._

– _¿Qué no está conectado en su computadora? _–contestó Tai

–_No _–respondió Gennai –_todavia no lo he podido localizar, así debes informarle lo que está pasando y que se comunique conmigo lo más pronto posible para poder buscar más información acerca de lo que está sucediendo._

Tai escuchaba a Gennai que le daba indicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer para no alarmar a los demás, era clara que necesitaban la ayuda de los niños elegidos, pero hasta no descubrir algo que arroje luz a este misterio, era mejor que los elegidos estuvieran al margen de la situación por ahora, cuando Gennai terminó de hablar, casi como obligado, Tai interrogó a Gennai sobre un tema que para cualquier otro de los elegido le hubiera parecido que Tai se estaba volviendo loco.

–_Señor Gennai_ –dijo Tai con una cara que denotaba mucha seriedad – ¿_en el digimundo existe la magia?_

–_Tai ¿de qué estás hablando?_ –dijo agumon muy extrañado.

–_Creo que no es el momento de hablar sobre esto_ –dijo Gennai muy pensativo, pues la pregunta de Tai lo sorprendió – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–_Por nada _–dijo Tai rascándose la cabeza, pero luego tomó una postura de mucha seriedad y dijo –_Señor Gennai ¿cuándo puedo ir al digimundo?, necesito hablar con usted en persona y en privado. _

– _¿Qué es lo que te pasa muchacho?_ –preguntó Gennai preocupado.

–_Creo que es mejor que se lo cuente en privado, es algo que no le puedo decir a cualquiera _–expresó Tai.

–_Bueno, ¿te parece bien si vienes al digimundo después de año nuevo alrededor de media? _–dijo Gennai

–_Me parece bien_ –respondió Tai –_Entonces lo buscaré el primero de enero después de mediodía._

–_Bien, mientras tanto, no olvides lo que te dije, nos vemos después_ –fue lo último que dijo Gennai, luego de eso se cortó la comunicación.

Luego de la conversación, Tai se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Tai se levantó más tarde que los días anteriores, pues por alguna razón su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Mientras se cambiaba, notó que el recuerdo de Matt y Sora no le atacó en sus sueños, ni mucho menos el rarísimo sueño que tuvo en el mirador de la torre de Tokio, sin más, se terminó cambiar de ropa y se dirigió a desayunar. Al salir de su cuarto:

– ¿_Se puede saber dónde estuviste ayer, te esperamos toda la tarde para ir a la fiesta, pero tú no apareciste, y es más para qué demonios quieres celular si lo dejas en la casa y con quién estabas?_-preguntó su madre con cara de pocos amigos y con un tono voz elevado

Esto sorprendió mucho a Tai, puesto que se había olvidado del regaño de su madre por desaparecer el día anterior

–_Bueno, veras… es que yo… salí a caminar y…bueno… como no tenía que hacer, pues… yo…este… fui a la torre de Tokio…y…eeee…me quedé dormido en el mirador_-dijo Tai con mucho nerviosismo, pues el rostro de su madre denotaba enojo y lo tenían contra la pared.

-_O sea que nosotros preocupado por ti y tu tranquilamente vas y te duermes en la torre de Tokio, vaya sí que tengo un hijo muy trabajador y dedicado. Lo que deberías hacer es ponerte a estudiar, no importa que sean vacaciones, porque el reporte de tus últimas calificaciones, no te favorecen mucho –_la madre de Tai suspiró

–_Bueno, al menos no te metiste en problemas, como sea vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfrié la comida, lávense las manos y siéntense a comer por favor y no quiero más peleas o excusas está bien.-_dijo la señora Kamiya más tranquila.

–_Sí, mamá lo que tú digas_-dijo Tai más tranquilo.

La familia Kamiya se sentó a desayunar. El desayuno transcurrió sin la menor novedad, lo único raro era que Tai estaba muy callado, más de usual, cosa que a Kari, le pareció extraño.

Al terminar de desayunar, Tai regresó a su cuarto seguido de Kari que le dijo:

–_Oye hermano, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó ayer? _–preguntaba Kari con mucha curiosidad.

–_Nada_-dijo Tai –_sólo decidí caminar un rato, fui al parque, a la torre de Tokio, me subí al mirador nada más, ¿por qué lo preguntas Kari?_

–_No, por nada en realidad _–dijo ella –_es solo que te noto decaído y algo triste desde el día del concierto de Matt, ¿no pasó nada o sí?_

Que duro golpe recibió Tai, pues se había esforzado por esconder lo sucedido en el concierto y ahora Kari, quiere saber que le pasaba, esto sí que era el colmo. Primero Matt y Sora se hace novios, segundo Tai descubre que está enamorado de Sora y no puede hacer algo porque ella está con Matt, tercero el extremadamente raro sueño en la torre de Tokio, cuarto, la extraña daga negra que había escondido de su familia y ahora esto que Kari quiere saber qué le pasa.

–_Esto es genial –_pensó Tai –_Nada Kari estoy bien no me pasa nada, es solo que me siento extraño como que tengo algo que no sé qué es, es todo nada de qué preocuparse –_

–_Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero recuerda que si necesitas ayuda o platicar con alguien, puedes confiar en mí. Bueno-_dijo ella_ –me tengo que ir las chicas y yo vamos a ir de compras. _

– _¿De compras? _–Exclamó Tai – ¿_y eso por qué hay algo especial que celebrar? _

–_Hay hermano –_dijo Kari –_La fiesta de año nuevo con los demás y los digimons, no lo recuerdas. –_

_Ah, sí es cierto, lo olvide _–dijo Tai.

–_Bueno te pondré al tanto luego nos vemos después _–dijo Kari al salir de la casa para encontrarse con las demás chicas, dejando a Tai solo en el cuarto pensando.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Cap IV El inicio de nuevos problemas

Cap. IV

–_Que rayos está pasando, porque siempre soy el último que se entera de las_ cosas –pensó Tai para sí mismo, en eso su madre y su padre le avisaron que saldrían por un rato, a lo que Tai se quedó sólo en la casa, Tai se lamentándose el ser tan despistado.

Era 30 de diciembre, cerca del año nuevo y él solo, qué hacer con sus amigos pues comenzaba a tener la sospecha que se estaba alejando de ellos. Se acostó en su cama, sin saber qué hacer, al girarse un poco, noto que lago le molestaba, era la extraña daga que encontró en la torre de Tokio, se quedó mirándola largo rato girándola en sus manos, enajenándose de su alrededor.

Mientras tanto Kari corría hacia el centro comercial con la esperanza de no llegar tarde para ver a las demás. Al llegar encuentra a las demás sentadas en una banca, al verla, le hacen señas para que se dirija hacia ese lugar.

–_Ah, perdón por llegar tarde –_dijo Kari tratando de recuperar el aliento –_lo que pasa es que mi hermano desapareció ayer durante casi todo el día y hoy lo he notado muy pensativo y distraído._

– _¿Qué lo que le pasó?_ –Preguntó Yolei – ¿_acaso está enfermo o algo así?_

–_No lo sé_ –respondió Kari –_durante el desayuno suele hablar mucho y comer muy rápido, y hoy se le notaba como distraído y comió con mucha tranquilidad, como si fuera otra persona._

– _¿Qué crees que les esté pasando?_ –dijo Sora algo preocupada.

–_Ni idea_ –dijo Kari –_sólo espero que esté bien_.

– _¡Oigan vamos a seguir hablando de Tai, o vamos hacer las compras para la fiesta de mañana!_ –Exclamó Mimi con mucha impaciencia –_estará bien, creo que es algo que ya se le pasará, pero ahora vamos a divertirnos comprando. _

– _¡Sí!_ –dijeron las demás al unísono.

Las demás se pusieron de pies y entraron sonrientes al centro comercial.

Por otro lado, los chicos a excepción de Tai, estaban reunidos en la casa de Izzy, planeando de igual modo la fiesta y el intercambio de regalos que se había planeado.

–_Oye Matt, ¿qué crees que será bueno regalarle a las chicas?, ya sabes que siempre es el mismo drama con ellas, ya que nada de lo que les regalamos, les agrada _–preguntó Davis a Matt.

–_No lo sé, eso depende de quién se lo quieras regalar, y creo que tu pregunta está enfocada hacia Kari o me equivoco_ –respondió Matt con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–_Bueno, es que… no necesariamente tiene que ser a ella… o sí, puede ser a cualquiera no_ –dijo Davis un poco rojo. Todos los demás comenzaron a reírse, hasta que Joe intervino

–_Por cierto, donde está Tai._ –Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de que no estuviera presente.

–_Oye Davis, ¿si le avisaste a Tai no es cierto?_ –Pregunto Izzy.

– _¿Qué? Yo… no se suponía que Matt le avisaría_ –intentó justificarse.

– _¿A mí?_ –Dijo Matt –_porque nadie me dijo que tenía que decirle._

–_Pues yo tampoco le avise_ –dijo TK.

–_Ni yo_ –dijo Izzy.

–_Yo tampoco_ –dijo Joe.

–_Yo menos _–exclamó Cody.

–_Hablando de ausentes_ –dijo Izzy – _¿Dónde está Ken? También se les olvidó avisarle._

–_No_ –dijo TK. –_Ken tenía asuntos familiares que atender hoy por eso no pudo venir._

–_Bueno, será mejor avisarle a Tai_ –dijo Joe –_de lo contrario se enojará y ya saben cómo se enoja por cualquier cosa._

–_Sí _–dijo Matt –_yo le aviso_. Sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a Tai.

Por su parte seguía absorto en sus pensamientos mirando la daga.

– _¿Qué se supone que es esto? _–Decía Tai, mientras jugaba con la daga –_Parece como si fuera algo más. _

Tai se quedó mirando en objeto entre sus manos, pero sin saber cómo o por qué, comenzó a tocarla, si era una flauta, Tai era consciente de ello, comenzó a tocar la melodía que había escuchado noches atrás, la tocaba con mucho sentimiento y pasión, como si hubiera tocado la melodía millones de veces, como si fuera parte de su ser, la melodía era hermosa, la interpretación de ella hubiera impresionado a cualquiera. Al terminar de tocar la melodía, Tai sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera despertado de un trance, pero era consciente de lo que había pasado, había tocado la melodía que se escuchó aquella vez en la madrugada, pero la sorpresa no era tanto el haber tocado la melodía, sino que él no sabía nada de música, en la escuela llevaba clases de educación artística, pero él era malo en esa materia, no sabía tocar muy bien la flauta, pero ahora la toco, sin saber el cómo, la ejecución fue perfecta, la de un profesional, además en que momento aprendió la melodía , Tai se asustó mucho.

Tai se sentó en su cama, se puso las manos en la cabeza, la confusión lo atacaba, cómo fue posible que tocara esa melodía, todavía más cuando él ni siquiera sabía cómo tocar esa daga, que al parecer era una flauta con una forma muy extraña, esto sí que los asustó más, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿a quién acudir para discutirlo?, pero no sabía con quién.

Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Miró su celular y descubrió que era Matt.

–_Hola –_contesto Tai – _¿Pasa algo Matt?_

–_No, es sólo que queríamos invitarte a la casa de Izzy para organizar la fiesta de fin de año._

–_Ah, ya veo, está bien_ –dijo Tai con tono simple –_estaré ahí en un rato, nos vemos luego _–y cortó la llamada.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la casa de Izzy, pero no sin antes esconder la extraña daga, pues consideraba que todo esto resultaba muy extraña y ahora más que de algún modo, había tocado esa flauta, por lo cual la escondió dentro de una caja con tarjetas de futbolistas que tenía y colocó la caja en un lugar donde rara vez sacaban cosas, para que de ese modo, no volver a ver la flauta con esa forma de daga, ya que parecía más algo roto y viejo, tal vez su madre o su padre, si la llegaban a encontrar, la tirarían, ya que ellos tiraban a la basura todo aquello que consideran inservible.

Guardó la caja con las tarjetas y la flauta, y se propuso firmemente ya no volver a recordar nada de lo que le había sucedido los últimos días, y que lo único que le debía preocupar sería la problemática de cómo actuar frente a sus amigos, en especial de la pareja Matt y Sora, así como también de Kari, que en ocasiones era muy curiosa en algunas cosas, y más cuando lo involucraban a él y hacerles creer, que nada pasó, y que todo fue producto de un ataque de insomnio, que de repente le dieron de sorpresa.

_-¿Qué raro?_ –dijo Matt mientras guardaba su celular.

– _¿Ocurre algo Matt?_ –preguntó Izzy.

–_Algo así _–dijo Matt –_lo que pasa que mientras hablaba con Tai sobre la fiesta de año nuevo, se escuchaba decaído y sin mucho ánimo, algo le pasa._

–_Seguro que se encuentra bien_ –dijo Joe.

–_Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo, sólo espero que esté diciendo la verdad_ –dijo Matt.

Más tarde, Tai se hizo presente en la casa de Izzy, donde todo transcurrió normal, por lo que no hubo nada, raro, incluso Tai, sabiendo todo lo que le había pasado, decidió ignorar y olvidar lo sucedido y pensar que todo fue producto de su imaginación.

Luego de un rato de estar discutiendo los detalles de la fiesta, todos se quedaron extrañados de la actitud de Tai, pues aunque actuaba como el de siempre, no era de siempre, se notaba que tenía algo, que algo le pasaba. Tai por su parte, sabía que los demás los observaban con extrañeza, ya que aunque trató de disimular sus preocupaciones, de algún modo la demás gente podía leer su semblante y saber que algo le pasaba.

Durante un momento de descuido de los demás, Tai se acercó a Izzy y le dijo:

–_Oye Izzy, tengo un mensaje que darte de parte del señor Gennai _–le dijo Tai susurrando

– _¿A mí?_ –Respondió Izzy – _¿y por qué?_

–_No lo sé_ –contestó Tai –_sólo me dijo que no le digas a nadie que quiere hablar contigo, _

En eso Tai notó que la mirada de los demás presentes estaban sobre ellos dos, a lo que Tai les respondió con un sonrisa de inocencia y algo fingida.

Y por si fuera poco, para agrandar sus preocupaciones, se comenzó a escuchar la melodía de la flauta, de la cual se quería deshacer, se levantó y les dijo:

Ki –_Disculpen debo ir al _baño –Dijo Tai y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez que salió de la sala, todos se quedaron serios por el extraño comportamiento de Tai, pues aunque solía actuar como tonto e inocente, ese día se le notaba como distraído, como fuera de sí, como si algo le preocupara, se miraron unos a otros en silencio hasta que alguien habló.

– ¿_Creen que realmente se encuentre bien? _–Preguntó Joe –_parece tener mucha ansiedad_

–_Yo también lo espero_ –dijo Davis

Tai se lavaba la cara tratando de calmarse, pero por más que lo intentaba, seguía escuchando el sonido de la flauta y deseo que pronto llegara el día de poder hablar con el señor Gennai. Al Salir de baño la melodía poco a poco se desvanecía mientras caminaba de regreso con los demás, al llegar a la sala la melodía se dejó de escuchar, lo cual fue un alivio para Tai, hasta que se escuchó un golpe en una de las ventanas de la casa Izzy, lo cual sobresaltó mucho a Tai, preocupado se acercó a la ventana y notó algo que no esperaba encontrar y menos en esos momentos, eran una legión de Bainimón que sobrevolaban parte de la ciudad sin ningún rumbo en específico, al ver esto, Tai se dirigió corriendo hacia la sala donde estaban los demás

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Cap V Revelando un secreto

Cap. V Revelando un secreto.

Luego de enterarse que los Bainimon estaban sobre volando el cielo de la ciudad, Tai se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala para decirles a los demás que había digimons en la ciudad, pero antes de dar la vuelta y entrar a la sala, se detuvo y pensó las cosas con calma, analizando la situación hizo memoria de las circunstancias, en primer lugar no puede haber digimons en el mundo real, pues la puerta digital está cerrada y ninguno de los elegidos la abriría para dejar entrar a digimons al mundo real y mucho menos digimons tipo virus, además de ser así Gennai le hubiera avisado sobre esta situación.

–_Creo que lo de los sueños y las alucinaciones de los otra vez en la torre aún continúan en mi cabeza _–pensó Tai para sí mismo –_será mejor ignorar lo que está pasando y concentrarme en la fiesta de año nuevo_ –

Luego de esto, recuperó su semblante de siempre y más tranquilo entró en la sala junto a los demás, que al verlo regresar lo pusieron al tanto de los últimos detalles que se habían acordado.

–_Bien, creo que eso es todo_ –dijo Izzy – _¿falta algo por revisar u otra opinión sobre esto_ –dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos –_No, pues entonces_ –miró su reloj –_casi es hora de la película que le comenté, le va a gustar._

Dicho esto, se sentaron todos cerca del televisor, por su parte Izzy y TK entraron a la cocina por las palomitas, a la espera de que la película iniciara. Una vez que todos se pusieron cómodos y la película empezó, por un rato Tai se olvidó de lo que había visto por la ventana y de los problemas que lo tenían muy confundido y sólo se preocupó por ver la película.

Por otro lado, en el centro comercial las chicas corrían de una tienda a otra, pues al ser época navideña todavía se encontraban muchos descuentos y liquidaciones de los artículos que no se vendieron durante el 24 y 25 de diciembre, por lo que encontrar joyas, ropa, bolsas y cosas de su gusto, pues resultó más un viaje de compras personales que de compras para la fiesta de año nuevo.

– ¡_Chicas, por aquí!_ –Gritaba Mimí mientras movía la mano – ¡_por este lado hay muchas rebajas en zapatos, dense prisa!_

–_No creen que debamos comprar ya las cosas para fiesta_ –preguntó Sora algo impaciente –_se está haciendo tarde y mañana es año nuevo._

–_Es cierto, y no creo que todas las tiendas abran mañana –_dijo Kari –_será mejor comprar las cosas de una vez y luego veremos todas las tiendas con más calma._

–_Está bien, hagamos esas compras rápido _–dijo Mimí muy resignada –_quiero aprovechar todas las ofertas de este lugar antes de que se acaben_ –se apresuró a decir muy animada.

Así todas se dirigieron a comprar las cosas para tienda, pero fue un largo rato de compras pues con la personalidad tan mimada e impaciente de Mimí, fue difícil tratar de que estuviera tranquila.

Una vez terminadas las compras, las cuales fueron eternas para todas, se disponían a disfrutar del resto de la tarde de compras.

–_Finalmente_ –dijo Mimí con mucho entusiasmo e impaciencia –_podemos comprar cosas, lo cual es importante para una chica con estilo como yo._

Pero en ese instante se escuchó un fuerte trueno del cielo, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo en el centro comercial, el lugar se inundó en un gran silenció, pero nadie sabía de dónde provenía el ruido, hasta que… un estruendoso grito se oyó en una de las tiendas del centro comercial, unos clientes y los empleados que estaban dentro del establecimiento, salieron corriendo y gritando de algo, en eso salieron a la vista de todos, eran unos bakemons, salieron del local gritando e invadiendo todo el lugar.

– _¿Cómo es posible que estos bakemons estén en nuestro mundo? _–exclamó una sorprendida Yolei

– _¿No se supone que la puerta del digimundo está cerrada? –_Dijo una asombrada Sora – ¿Por qué están aquí, acaso apareció un nuevo enemigo?

–_Creo que lo mejor será informar de esto a los chicos_ –Dijo una temerosa Kari mientras intentaba marcar el número de su hermano.

Nadie de las elegidas podía creer el hecho de que los bakemons entraron al mundo real, pero ¿cuál era el motivo de que estuvieran presentes ahí?

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Izzy, los chicos disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde de película de terror, en la cual ellos se encontraban absortos y muy interesados, pero justo en el momento en que estaba en la mejor parte de la película, ésta se interrumpió, la pantalla de puso en blanco, lo que provocó un gran enfado y enormes gritos de parte de los chicos, pero de pronto se comenzó a escuchar la voz de una persona en el televisor, era la voz de un presentador de noticias, el cual estaba notificando de extraños temblores, relámpagos y truenos en la ciudad, lo cual sobresaltó a todos los chicos, son embargo:

–_Esto es la que están informando desde el centro de la ciudad_ –dijo el presentador de noticias, hasta que… –_Esperen, nos acaban de informar algo… ¿Qué?, bueno, nos informan que el centro de la ciudad está siendo invadido por extraños monstruos voladores y fantasmas, tenemos un enlace con el helicóptero para que nos informe acerca de la situación._

–_Gracias, la verdad esto es muy extraño –_dijo el reportero –_nadie sabe cómo, dónde y por qué han aparecido, sólo se sabe que están por gran parte del centro, pero hasta el momento todas las personas están buscando refugio, por suerte hasta ahora solo han estado vagando y merodeando el lugar y no han realizado actos violentos, por lo que sobemos si son amistosos u hostiles, solo esperemos a que las… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa, porque mueves así el helicóptero? Ten cuidado porque si no…!aaaaaahhhh! _

De pronto el helicóptero se vio rodeado de Bainimons, que lo sacaron de control e hicieron que se estrellaran, por fortuna los tripulantes del helicóptero salieron sin muchos daños.

Esta noticia impactó a todo, en especial a Tai, porque se dio cuenta que entonces el haber visto a los bainimons desde hace rato no era un alusinación o ilusión, sino que era real, lo que significaba que la gente de ciudad está en problemas, entonces el sonido de la flauta lo que hizo en realidad no fue perturbarlo, sino al contrario, le avisaba de este problema que se avecinaba, lo cual provocó cierta ira contra sí mismo, ya que sabía de la presencia de los bainimons y no hizo nada, solamente se sentó y disfrutó la película mientras la ciudad era invadida por digimons.

–_Debemos contactar al señor Gennai y decirle lo que está pasando_ –se apresuró a decir TK.

–_TK tiene razón_ –respondió Joe –_hay que informarle de esto y pedirle que nos envíe a los digimons para hacerlos regresar al digimundo pronto._

–_Cierto y tal vez nos pueda dar una explicación de porqué están pasando estas cosas_ –respaldó Matt.

– _¡EL CENTRO! _–Gritó Davis – _¡Ahí está Kari!_

–_Es cierto, las chicas están en el centro _–respaldó Matt –_tenemos que contactarlas, NO, debemos ir a ayudarlas, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos._

–_Es cierto, Matt tiene razón_ –dijo un tranquilo y sorprendido Izzy –_será mejor que vayan a ayudar a las chicas, mientras yo intento comunicarme con el señor Gennai, pero necesito que alguien me ayude mientras lo hago._

–_Bien, ¿quién se queda con Izzy mientras ayudamos a las chicas?_ –dijo Joe.

–_Yo me quedaré con Izzy_ –exclamó Tai, que se hasta el momento se encontraba extremadamente callado y serio –_yo me quedo con Izzy y lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesite._

Los demás lo miraron muy extrañados, no era el mismo Tai de siempre, en otras ocasiones es el primero en ofrecerse de voluntario para pelear o para proponer planes de ataque, nunca para quedarse y esperar, siempre fue de los que atacan primero y piensa después, pero hoy… hoy se encontraba muy callado, de no ser porque habló y se ofreció a quedarse, hubiera pasado desapercibido, como si no fuera el mismo de siempre.

–_Bien ya que Tai se ofreció, él se quedará con Izzy_ –dijo un muy confundido Matt –_los demás iremos al centro y ayudaremos a las chicas, Izzy tu intenta comunicarte con el señor Gennai y de ser posible dile que nos envié a los digimon para detener lo que sea que pase en la ciudad._

–_Si_ –respondió Izzy –_lo haré lo más rápido que pueda._

Al llegar todos a un acuerdo, Tai e Izzy se quedaron en la casa de Izzy para contactar a Gennai, los demás salieron corriendo de la casa en dirección al centro.

Mientras corrían Davis dijo al grupo

– _¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Tai? _–preguntó Davis

– _¿Por qué lo preguntas Davis? _–lo cuestionó Joe

–_Usualmente es más enérgico, hablador e infantil _–respondió Matt –_yo también creo que algo le pasa, no suele actuar así, además pienso que algo le afectó y no nos quiere decir, al parecer no confía en nosotros. Les diré que el otro día Sora y yo nos lo encontramos en un parque algo alejado de su casa, se le notaba absorto en sus pensamientos y como evitando algo o alguien, porque la acercarnos, él parecía incómodo, al parecer ocultaba algo y con su comportamiento nos daba entender que no quería hablar con nosotros. En definitiva algo le ocurre._

–_Y ¿qué crees tú que le esté sucediendo?_ –preguntó Joe.

–_No lo sé, sólo espero que se encuentre bien_ –respondió Matt –_ pero lo que enoja de su actitud, es que no confía en nosotros._

–_Y ¿por qué crees eso hermano?_ –preguntó TK

–_No lo sé, pero espero que pase pronto necesitamos de su ayuda en este problema_ –dijo Matt.

–_Matt tiene razón, lo que ahora importa es llegar pronto al centro y ayudas a las chicas_ –afirmó Joe.

– _¡SÍ!_ –respondieron los demás y continuaron su trayecto hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Izzy. Tai e Izzy se dirigieron a la computadora de Izzy para contactar al señor Gennari, pues esta situación los tenía sorprendidos y muy confundidos.

Izzy la encendió y comenzó a ejecutar y abrir varios programas con el fin de contactar a Gennai, todo transcurría en mucho silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las teclas que Izzy presionaba. Izzy estaba sentado en su escritorio buscando al señor Gennai, mientras Tai estaba sentado en la cama de Izzy en silencio, lo cual le resultó muy extraño a Izzy, pues Tai es de esas personas que son muy ruidosas por naturaleza, hasta que recordó algo.

–_Oye Tai _–preguntó Izzy rompiendo el silencio en la habitación –_ahora que lo recuerdo, me puedes explicar mejor lo que me dijiste antes de la película sobre algo que el señor Gennai quería de mí ¿cierto?_

Tai pareció reaccionar de pronto por la pregunta de Izzy

– ¿_Cómo dices? _–respondió un sorprendido Tai.

–_Vaya_ –dijo un decepcionado Izzy –_se puede saber ¿qué demonios te pasa Tai?_

–_Nada_ –dijo un desanimado Tai, que volteo a ver a Izzy.

Esta respuesta no dejó muy convencido a Izzy, el cual se comenzó a preocupar pues su amigo no parecía ser el de siempre, que es siempre alegre, enérgico, infantil y despistado, pero ahora, ahora parecía otra persona, seria, reflexiva, es decir una persona totalmente opuesta a su personalidad.

–_Nada_ –replicó Izzy –_pues tú comportamiento y tú silencio me dice todo lo contrario, y no haré algo más mientras no me digas que te pasa y cómo podemos ayudarte._

–_Está bien_ –dijo Tai suspirando, pues al parecer no tenía opción –_lo que pasa es que están sucediendo algunas cosas que no me esperaba y las cuales me tienen muy confundido._

–_Si quieres hablarlas te escucharé_ –dijo un intrigado Izzy.

–_Bien, pero no te rias de mí por esto_ –exclamó un avergonzado Tai, a lo que Izzy asintió –_bueno verás, recuerdas el concierto de noche buena donde Matt cantaría ¿Verdad?_

Izzy asintió.

–_Pues verás me encontré con Sora antes de que el concierto empezara_ –dijo un pensativo Tai –_la vi en la entrada de los camerinos con un regalo, luego de un breve momento, me di cuenta que de que era para Matt, no sé por qué, pero a partir de ese día, me comencé a sentir extraño, no pude dormir los días siguientes y sabía el por qué, hasta que el otro día me la encontré paseando con Matt, lo cual entendí al momento, me di cuenta de dos cosas._

– ¿_Dos cosas?_ –Preguntó Izzy – ¿_cuáles son esas dos cosas?_

–Una de e_sas dos cosas es que Matt y Sora ahora son novios_ –dijo Tai con una voz de tristeza.

– ¿_Y la segunda cosa cuál es?_ –interrumpió Izzy.

–_La segunda cosa es…_ –Tai hizo una pausa y tomó un gran respiro –_la segunda cosa es… que estoy enamorado de Sora y por más que trato, no me puedo sacar su imagen de la cabeza, su hermosos ojos color rubí, como esas piedras preciosas de gran belleza que te cautivan en un instante, su cabello pelirrojo como el color de atardecer, su físico prominente de toda un atleta y por supuesto su voz… su hermosa voz, que me parecer imaginar la dulce voz de un ángel, como una hermosa melodía que conquista el corazón._

Ante esta respuesta, Izzy se para de su asiento, no lo podía creer, Tai se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, el gran problema era que Sora ya tenía novio y no una persona cualquiera, sino que es Matt, el mejor amigo de Tai, que gran dilema tenía en frente de sí, porque te enamoras de un mejor amiga que ya tiene por novio a tu mejor amigo, ese problema es difícil de hacerle frente, este era un problema ante el cual Tai tenía un duro camino, aún más que el haber combatido a los dark master u otro enemigo al que habían hecho frente y ante el cual no encontraba la salida.

Durante un rato, toda la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que el sonido en la computadora irrumpió en la habitación de Izzy.

Continuará


	6. Cap VI Una extraña batalla

Cap. VI Una extraña batalla

– ¡¿_Qué dijiste, que estás enamorado de Sora_?! -gritó un asombrado y estupefacto Izzy

–_Tampoco es para que grites de esa forma_ –exclamó un avergonzado Tai –_te cuento esto porque tu insististe, pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Sora_.

–_Lo siento mucho_ –respondió Izzy más tranquilo –_continua_.

– ¿_Qué más quieres que te diga eso es todo?_ –dijo Tai con cierto enojo.

Por alguna razón, Tai no le contó a Izzy su problemática con el sueño que tuvo en la torre de Tokio, o de su extravagante y secreta flauta en forma de media luna, porque creía que no creería su historia, además Tai necesitaba hablar primero con el señor Gennai para aclarar algunas de sus dudas.

–_Por cierto Tai, ¿qué era eso tan urgente que me tenías que decir hace rato sobre el señor Gennai?_–preguntó Izzy con mucha curiosidad.

–_Es cierto, sobre eso…_–Tai estaba por responder cuando la computadora de Izzy comenzó a hacer ruidos.

Los dos fijaron su mirada en la pantalla que se puso de color blanco emitiendo sonidos raros, como si estuviera descompuesta.

–_Oye Izzy, ¿estás seguro que tu computadora funciona bien?_ –Dijo Tai –_parece que no funciona._

–_Estoy seguro que si funciona bien _–dijo Izzy muy extrañado_ –ayer la revisé e instale nuevos programas para hacer que trabaje más rápido, no sé qué le pasa_.

La computadora de Izzy emitia sonidos raros y la pantalla cambiaba de color constantemente, hasta que finalmente la pantalla se puso de color negro y volvió a encenderse, pero y todo funcionaba normal, de pronto se abrió una ventana dentro de la pantalla de la computadora y se dejó ver la imagen del señor Gennai, que al parecer lucia cansado.

–_Finalmente los encuentro mis queridos niños elegidos_ –dijo Gennai con una voz cansada –_tenemos grandes problemas._

–_Sí que los hay_ –exclamó Izzy muy efusivo –_hay muchos bainimons y bakemons en la en el centro de la ciudad_.

–_Vaya_ –dijo Gennai decepcionado –_creo que los contacté tarde, bueno eso no importa, ahora lo importante es saber que están haciendo en ese lugar y por qué, enviaré a los digimons para que los ayuden a derrotarlos y enviarlos de nuevo al digimundo, por lo que necesito que se lleven una computadora para enviar ayuda y que envíen de nuevo al digimundo. ¡Ah!, ahora que recuerdo, ¿Tai ya les comentaste a Izzy sobre cierto detalle que hablamos el día de ayer?_

Tai se quedó callado sin saber qué hacer, pues no había podido decirle sobre el problema con los digimons.

–_Creo que no_ –dijo Gennai desconcertado.

–_No_ –respondió Izzy –_sólo me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo de manera urgente, pero no me dio detalles._

El señor Gennai vio que por lo menos había avisado a Izzy de que quería hablar con él, por lo que explicó a Izzy todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente a Tai, lo cual dejó con mucho asombro a Izzy, que no podía creer que los digimons desaparecieran del digimundo como por arte de magia, explicó las cosas con lujo de detalle, pero al concluir su explicación fijó su mirada en Tai y este recordó la pregunta que le había hecho ayer. Gennai no apartaba la vista de Tai, y sólo se limitó asentir con la cabeza.

–_Antes de enviarles ayuda quiero que me prometan que no le dirán a nadie de este problema_ –dijo Gennai y ambos asintieron–_ bien, Izzy tu ve con los demás y bríndales ayuda y regresen esos digimons al digimundo lo más rápido que puedan, luego me pondré en contacto contigo para resolver este enigma que surgió en el digimundo _–después dirigió su mirada a Tai y le dijo –_en cuanto a ti Tai necesito que vengas ahora mismo al digimundo necesito urgentemente hablar contigo_

Tai dijo que sí, pero que necesitaba ir a su casa por su digivice, Izzy lo volteó a ver y notó en su rostro mucha seriedad y preocupación, pero no le quiso preguntar nada, lo primero era ir con los demás y ayudarlos en este problema.

Izzy avisó a sus padres que alcanzarían a sus amigos en el centro, ambos salieron de la casa de Izzy en silencio y se separaron Izzy se dirigió al centro y Tai a su casa.

Durante el trayecto hacia el centro, Izzy se puso a pensar sobre lo que había sucedido en ese momento, tanto Tai como el señor Gennai mostraron mucha seriedad y al parecer sabían algo de mucha importancia y delicadeza como para hablarlo a través de la pantalla, pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado, ahora lo que importaba era saber ¿qué es lo que hacían esos digimons en el mundo real?

– _¿Qué le pasará a Tai?_ –Pensaba Izzy –_no parecía el de siempre, y ¿qué será eso tan urgente que necesita hablar con Gennai?, sea lo que sea espero que no sea nada grave o malo, por ahora hay que saber ¿qué es lo que hacen eso digimons en nuestro mundo? Y ¿qué es lo que quieren?_

Izzy corría con todas sus fuerza para llegar pronto con los demás.

Mientras tanto en el centro, las chicas no sabían que estaba sucediendo, se habían escondido para no ser atrapadas con los bakemons y los bainimons, intentaban marcas por ayuda, pero las líneas de comunicación fueron bloqueadas de forma repentina, por lo que se encontraban incomunicadas para pedir ayuda. Lo único que podían hacer hasta ese momento esta ver como los bakemons y los bainimons capturaban a las personas y se las llevaban a algún lugar, al parecer habían soltado en el aire del lugar algo de polvo que hacia dormir a la gente, por fortuna, ellas no habían inalado el extraño polvo.

–_Oigan chicas_ –dijo confundida Sora –_alguna sabe ¿qué es lo que está pasando?_

–_No lo sé_ –respondió Kari –_pero espero que podamos descubrir lo que está pasando_.

–_Yo espero que nos ayuden pronto_ –exclamó Mimí con temor y ansiedad –_ me están asustando, donde están los chicos o palmon para que nos ayuden, ¡por favor que alguien nos ayude!_

–_Mimí baja la voz nos van a oír_ –susurraba Sora mientras le tapaba la boca –_si no guardamos silencio nos encontraran y ¿quién sabe lo que nos harán? _

–_Sora tiene razón_ –decía Yolei en voz baja –_lo primero que demos hacer es salir de aquí y buscar al señor Gennai para saber que hacen eso digimons aquí_.

Pero no fue posible, el lugar estaba rodeado de bakemons, por lo que era difícil moverse entre tanto digimon, sin embargo, no perdían las esperanzas de salir de ese lugar, por lo que comenzaron moviéndose entre lugares con muchas cosas para evitar ser vistas, esto fue fácil gracias a las decoraciones de navidad que estaban por todo el lugar. Pero justo antes de salir del centro comercial, se vieron obstaculizadas porque la puerta estaba custodiada por bakemons.

Por otro lado, los chicos se encontraban a unas calles del centro comercial, pero se habían detenido debido a la gran cantidad de bakemons que había en el lugar, por lo que debieron esconderse para no ser vistos por los bakemons hasta la llegada de los digimons.

–_Vaya_ –exclamó Joe–_ ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a las chicas? si no podemos si quiera acercarnos al lugar donde se encuentran_.

–_Eso no importa_ –dijo Davis con fuerte voz –_tenemos que salvar a Kari y tenemos ue hacerla ya._

Y después de decir esto, comenzó a correr en dirección del centro comercial, hasta que Matt lo detuvo jalándolo de su camisa, lo estiró hacia atrás y Davis cayó en el suelo, Davis quedó, dejándolo muy adolorido por el golpe, se puso de pie y comenzó a reclamarle a Matt el por qué había hecho eso.

– _¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?_ –Reclamó Davis muy enojado –_estropeaste mi oportunidad para salvar a Kari_.

–_Oye Davis _–dijo Matt con un tono serio y le gritó – ¿_sabes lo que estás haciendo?_

– _¿eh?_ _¿A qué te refieres?_ –preguntó Davis confundido

–_Vaya_ –suspiró Matt –_Davis te haré una pregunta, ¿qué hubieras hecho si los bakemons te atraparan?_

–_Es fácil_ –sonrió Davis y con aire triunfal dijo –_los hubiera golpeado o tal vez v-mon los habría…_

Davis recordó que no podían luchar de frente con los digimons, pues sus camaradas digimons no estaban, y para enfrentarse a tanto era imposible, por lo que se sintió imponte y comenzó a preguntar qué hacer, así que TK intentó llamar a Izzy y saber si tenían alguna respuesta de Gennai o si podrían enviar a sus compañeros para ayudarlos, pero no pudo.

–_Qué está pasando_ –dijo extrañado TK –_mi celular no funciona alguien sabe…_

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando a loa lejos se escuchó una voz que parecía familiar y lanzó una ataque a los chicos, estos al ver la ráfaga morada se alejaron de alejaron de ahí y se escondieron en otro lugar muy sorprendidos.

–_Vaya, ¿miren quienes están aquí?_ –Dijo la voz de un digimon que sonaba familiar –_parece que no tenemos que ir a buscarlos, pues ellos vinieron a nosotros_.

Todos buscaron el lugar de donde provenía dicha voz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ogremon, al principio se alegraron de verlo, pero este levantando su mazo intentó aplastarlos, pero ellos se esquivaron el ataque.

– _¡Ogremon! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_ –Gritaba Davis con fuerte voz – ¿por qué razón nos atacas?

– _¿Qué porque lo hago?_ –Dijo Ogremon con tono burlón –_es fácil decirlo, porque quiero, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Y por cierto _–se dio la media vuelta y dijo –_toma un pequeño regalo __¡__GOLPE DEL MAL!_

Lo arrojó en dirección de Davis que se quedó atónito, de pronto alguien jaló a Davis que cayó sobre alguien, era Ken que había corrido desesperadamente para poder ayudarlo.

–_Ken, muchas gracias _–dijo Davis muy agradecido – ¿_cómo supiste donde estábamos?_

–_Pues me lo dijeron_ –Ken señaló a Izzy que estaba apoyado en un poste recuperando el aliento luego de tanto correr.

– ¡_Izzy!_ –gritaron todos mientras corrían hacia donde él estaba.

–_Vaya, parece que todos los niños elegidos están reunidos_ –dijo Ogremon –_bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que voy a destruirlos, así listo o no aquí voy._

Ogremon se abalanzó contra ellos, los chicos corrieron en diferentes direcciones con tal de esquivar el mazo de Ogremon, este comenzó lanzar a tirar golpes de su puño y del mazo con la intención de golpearlos, pero ellos los esquivaban y comenzaron a separarse para que le fuera más difícil atraparlos. Izzy y Joe se alejaron de Ogremon y entraron en el centro comercial y se escondieron dentro de una tienda, debido a que no había gente pues los bakemons los habían capturado, Izzy encendió su computadora, una vez encendida se conectó con el servidor del señor Gennai para poder traer a sus camaradas.

–_Esto es malo_ –dijo Izzy muy preocupado –_la conexión con el señor Gennai está fallando ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

–_Oye Izzy ¿qué sucede?_ –preguntaba Joe

–_No lo sé_ –respondía Izzy muy preocupado –_pero por lo que pasa, es que no puedo conectarme con el servidor del señor Gennai, intentado de todo, pero no puedo conectarme a internet, es como si las señales de internet y de las demás redes estuvieran bloqueadas o desconectadas_.

–_Si lo que dices es cierto_ –dijo un sorprendido Joe –_entonces como vamos a poder regresar a los digimons a su mundo sin la ayuda de nuestros camaradas digimons_.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos dentro del establecimiento, ambos chicos giran sus miradas en dirección del ruido, que no era otro que las chicas que se estaban escindiendo para no ser capturadas por los digimons que estaban afuera y trataban de ser sigilosas, pero la impaciencia de Mimí las habían delatado, al principio se pusieron fue un gran susto.

–_Son Izzy y Joe_ –gritó eufórica Mimí –_estamos salvadas_ –y corriendo abrazó a los muchachos

–_Chicas ¿se encuentran bien?_ –Dijo Joe, a los que todas asintienron –_ ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_

Todas le explicaron lo que había sucedido, de cómo se escucharon truenos y un pequeño temblor seguido de un breve apagón de luz, al terminar esto, los bakemons salieron de algunas de las tiendas del centro comercial, al oír esto, Izzy tuvo una idea, al ver que Izzy se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las ventanas, a lo que Joe algo preocupado se acercó y le preguntó

–_Izzy, creo que se cuál es tu plan_ –decía un muy nervioso Joe –_pero ¿puedes decírmelo?_

–_Es simple _–dijo Izzy con aire triunfante_ –iremos a una de esas tiendas y tal vez podremos contactar a Gennai para que nos envié ayuda_.

Por otro lado, fuera del centro comercial Ogremon seguía atacando a los demás elegidos, al parecer disfrutaba hacerlo, por su parte los elegidos esquivaban y se escondían para no ser heridos por alguno de los ataques de Ogremon.

–_Vamos niños elegidos _–gritaba enojado Ogremon – ¿_por qué no salen y me enfrentan, es que acaso me tienen miedo o ya no son tan poderosos como antes?, bueno eso no importa, los hare salir a pelear les guste o no, muy bien atrápenlo_ –ordenó con fuerte voz a los bakemons

Estos persiguieron y buscaron a los elegidos, que intentaban escapar, pero los lugares para huir eran pocos y había muchos bakemons, por lo que Matt, Davis, TK, Cody y Ken fueron rápidamente capturados.

Por su parte Izzy, Joe y las chicas se dirigían a una tienda de computadoras y tecnologías, pero antes de girar el pasillo se detuvieron porque fuera de la tienda se encontraba un grupo de bainimons, al parecer no los había descubierto aún, pero el sonido de sus digivice hizo que los delataran a lo que los bainimons se lanzaron tras ellos, es ese momento al verlo, Izzy se escondió dentras de una maceta grande que estaba por ahí, así que al pasar por un lado y con el camino despejado Izzy entró en la tienda donde efectivamente tenía acceso y se comunicó con el señor Gennai.

Por su parte Ogremon y los bakemons habían capturado a los demás.

–_Vaya, esto fue demasiado fácil _–dijo Ogremon con sarcasmo –_todo este tiempo pensé que todo ustedes eran invencibles, pero parce que me equivoque_ –y comenzó a reír.

–_Vamos Ogremon deja de bromear _–gritaba Davis muy enojado.

– ¿_Bromear?_ –Exclamó Ogremon –_no bromeo, los queremos fuera de esto, además, son demasiado entrometidos, por lo que acabaremos con ustedes para que nos dejen tranquilos_.

–_Dejarlos tranquilos_ –preguntó Ken –_ ¿a quienes debemos dejar tranquilos, quien te mando capturarnos?_

– ¿_Lo ven?_ –Respondió enojado Ogremon _–otra vez están de curiosos donde no los llaman, pero eso no importa no debo decirles nada y acabar con…_

Ogremon fue interrumpido por Etemon y detrás de él unos bainimons que habían capturado a Joe, Sora, Mimí, Yolei y Kari.

–_Parece nunca eres cuidadoso con tus cosas verdad Ogremon_ –dijo Etemon con tono de burla –_te olvidaste de estos niños elegidos, al parecer se escondían en el interior del centro comercial, tienes que… aguarda, 1,2,3… faltan 2 de ellos._

– ¿_Qué dices?_ –Ogremon también los contó y con asombro dijo –_es cierto, rayos ¡busquelos no deben estar lejos, hay que encontrarlos cuanto antes!_

Por su parte Izzy entró en la tienda y notó que ahí dentro si tenía acceso a internet y sin perder tiempo se conectó con el servidor del señor Gennai, una vez conectado completamente se dejó ver la imagen de Gennai, Izzy aliviado le contó de manera apresurada la situación.

–_Ya veo_ –dijo Gennai –enviaré refuerzos de inmediato.

–_Muchas gracias Señor Gennai_ –respondió Izzy muy tranquilo

–_Sin embargo_ –dijo Gennai muy serio _–detecto problemas en la red, por lo que necesito al menos 3 minutos para cargar los datos de todos sus camaradas, por lo cual no debe romperse la conexión_.

Fueron los 3 minutos más largos que Izzy tuvo que esperar para que sus camaradas digimons vinieran al mundo real, una vez que la carga de datos se completó, la pantalla de la computadora se iluminó y luego de unos segundos aparecieron dentro de la tienda y junto a Izzy: agumon, biyomon, gabumon, tentomon, palmon, gomamon, gatomon, patamon, v-mon, hawkmon, armadillomon y wormmon. Izzy se alegró mucho de verlos.

–_Amigos _–dijo Izzy muy conmovido –_que bueno verlos_ –los digimons lo abrazaron –_no ha y tiempo que perder los demás están en problemas._

–_No te preocupes Izzy –_dijo Agumon –_nosotros derrotaremos a los malos y rescataremos a los demás_

Izzy y los digimons salieron con cautela de la tienda, pero el digivice de Izzy comenzó a hacer ruido, a lo que los bakemons se dieron cuenta y los rodearon, pero por más que atacaban no les hacían ningún daño, lo cual sorprendió a todos, de pronto alguien se lanzó del tercer piso, era Oregmon que se notaba muy molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia Izzy, mientras tanto los digimons atacaban, pero lo único que podían hacer era retroceder, en ese instante, tentomon tropezó con algo y cayó del segundo piso cayendo encima de una maceta, la cual comenzó a lanzar chispas y rayos y luego explotó, lanzando piezas por todos lados, luego de la explosión todos la bakemons, bainimons, Ogremon y Etemon comenzaron a colapsar.

Los elegidos al ver esto se quedaron muy sorprendidos, al verse libres corrieron dentro de la tienda hacia donde Izzy y los digimons se encontraban miraron como todos estaban inconscientes.

– ¿_Alguien sabe que fue lo que pasó aquí?_ –Dijo Davis muy confundido –_porque yo no._

–_Tampoco yo_ –exclamó Izzy sin saber que hacer – ¿_qué es lo que está pasando aquí_?

De pronto se escucharon los gritos de Mimí y Yolei, todos voltearon hacia donde estaban ellas y cuál fue su sorpresa que los digimons comenzaron a desvanecerse como si fueran tragados por un agujero como por arte de magia hasta que un hubo digimon alguno, a excepción de sus camaradas, que no se desvaneciera, todos se miraron unos a otros sin palabras en la boca porque todo esto resultaba ser muy extraño sin importar como se viera esto.

Mientras tanto, en la cima de un edificio alguien observaba todo lo que sucedía.

–_Increíble_ –exclamó la voz de un joven –_lograron romper la caja negra, a eso le llamo suerte, sin embargo aunque casi logran capturar a los elegidos, falta el del valor, creo que ya sabe algo _–suspiró con desánimo

–_No importa_ –respondió una voz femenina –_sin duda atraparemos a ese portador del valor, no debe encontrar los elementos o tendremos problemas y al amo no le gusta eso._

–_Tienes razón _–dijo el joven –_será mejor reportar esto al amo cuanto antes_.

Y ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
